


The Solitary Weeping Angel

by Holmesslice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmesslice/pseuds/Holmesslice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh gets sucked into an parallel world and with it one weeping angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitary Weeping Angel

The Solitary Weeping Angel -

At first the Doctor could not even begin to understand why this FBI agent was so special. What had she done that was so significant that it warranted to bend time and space to reach her? He looked at the agent who stood tall, her back rigid. Her neck muscles contracted several times and her mouth tightened.

"Who are you?" She frowned, her forehead indicating that this was a common occurrence, she paused "what are you?"

"Rather rude question wouldn't you say," the Doctor huffed, "I wouldn't go asking what you were."

"All right," the agent frowned, "we got off the wrong foot. How did that police box end up in this lab?"

"That's what I am trying to figure out myself," the Doctor regrettably admitted.

"Well," the agent pushed onward, "why don't we hear your story and maybe we can make heads out of tails out of this."

"I really doubt you would be handle what I have to tell you," the Doctor said knowing all too well how many had a conniption over learning about him.

"Trust me, since working here" the agent smiled softly indicating the lab around them, "I have seen a lot of weirdness."

The Doctor relented and told his tale. The agent's eyes widened but said nothing. In fact it unnerved the Doctor that she was taking it almost too well. She seemed to accept his story even if she was intrigued about the possibility of alien life.

"Olivia," Peter said walking into the lab with an overly excited Walter in tow, "don't you think it's time to tell our tale?"

The Doctor's eyes perked up at the young man's tone. Olivia nodded and began to tell her tale. The Doctor was equally flummoxed to learn about her ability, about their experiences with time rifts, and about their parallel world. All the while he noticed an old man seemed to bounce rapidly from emotions of guilt and pure, unadulterated excitement. After the story was over Walter immediately announced that he was hungry in need of a strawberry milkshake telling the Doctor that he found the secret recipe.

The two became fast friends. Each found kinship in each other as both where easily excited about the world they were from, and more so about the other's world. Walter showed the Doctor his experiments, the situations that the Fringe division had dealt with.

It was time for the Doctor to be honest about the enemy after Olivia. It was going to be difficult news to break to them. This was going to be the hardest "enemy" they would face. Especially when he had to deal with the horrible revelation that only one had crossed over.

"Weeping angels," the eleventh said solemnly, "are the kindest psychopaths in my universe." He told them about their ability, why they were so dangerous and why they often near impossible to defeat. He then told them in a quiet, broken voice about his companions Amy and Rory. It was then he emphasized the stark reality: even if Walter had found a way to time travel, Olivia's time line would be forever blocked.

Olivia sighed resignedly with Peter frowning at the news, and Walter was both fascinated and scared at the same time. It was evident why the weeping angel was interested in Olivia. She was the impossible girl in her world. While there others like her, she was different, she was the strongest. The energy that would be fed from her would give them incredible strength.

"Then the next logical step," Astrid spoke up while soothing Olivia and Peter, who were reminding the Doctor very much of Amy and Rory, "is to tell us every last detail of your dealings with them. Every last one. Maybe we can glean enough information about them."

He spoke of his dealings. The time in his past reincarnation and how he had defeated them. The time when him and his companions had to escape a multitude of weeping angels. Astrid nodded then narrowed her eyes thinking for a moment.

"Go back to what happened to Amy," she told the Doctor.

"She had stared too long at the weeping angel from the security tape," the doctor gritted out.

"No before that," Astrid said nodding and motioning her hands in a backwards fashion.

"That images of the weeping angels become angels themselves."

"Right," Astrid said and gave the Doctor a knowing look.

Suddenly he jumped up like a hyperactive school kid. He looked at Astrid and smiled ecstatically. The kiss planted firmly on Astrid's forehead caused her to yelp in surprise.

"You brilliant, brilliant human being," the Doctor smiled, "always able to think in ways that Time Lords often miss."

He spoke of his plan. He would capture images of the weeping angel. Three of them to be exact. These weeping angels would force themselves out into this world. They would seek out Olivia. However he would use his past reincarnation's plan only tweeked so that would dematerialize to lock them forever. However he would calibrate the Tardis in taking these dead statues back to his world.

He would give them the most important advice, one that he would repeat always,

"Don't blink. Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink."

He was relieved to see that they heeded his warning with a seriousness and and an understanding. They had dealt with enough of this "fringe science" to realize the importance of being cautious. They had no time to waste.

"Allonsy," the doctor said excitedly, "we have some weeping angels to catch."

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is my solution to how the Weeping Angels would be dealt with if one comes across only one angel. Mixing the past together and melding two plans. It's not really meant to be a multi-chapter. Essentially we know what the outcome will be, we've seen it before so there is no need to continue. I chose Fringe as a cross-over for what I think are obvious reasons. Please read and review. Tell me what you think about how they dealt with the one weeping angel. :) Sorry if not the best you've read *n*


End file.
